Heo Young Saeng
Perfil *'Nombre: 허영생 / Heo Young Saeng''thumb|272px|Imagen Actual Desde Abril del 2012'' *'Apodos: Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Tímido Príncipe), Nutria.' *'Profeción': Cantante, Modelo, Compositor y actor. *'Fecha Nacimiento:' 03 de Noviembre de1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Geochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.78 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Religion:' Cristiana Biografía Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejong, U-know Yunho y Max Changmin) y Super Junior (Yesung, Heechul y Siwon). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Young-saeng fue anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en Youngstreet (SBS) el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Young-saeng compuso una canción solista, '사랑 인거죠" (Is it love?), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planea hacer su debut a finales de abril. Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 , 2012) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2008)(Episodio 207) Mini Dramas *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong *El chico que podia volver atras. junto(ss501) Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Discografía SS501 *Discografia de SS501 ''Mini Album Singles *Hajimete Miru Sora Datta (はじめて見る空だった) (Kokoro Agosto2007) *Is It Love? (사랑인거죠) (U R Man Noviembre 2008) *Nameless Memory (이름없는 기억) (SS501 Solo Collection Junio 2009) Ost *Protect the Boss - ''Sad Song '' *Will it Snow for Christmas - ''I love you...I'm sorry *Fermentation Family - The Words on My Lips '' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: SS501 *'FanClub Official: '''Y.E.S. **'Porqué 'Y.E.S'? Porque significa YoungSaeng Eternal Supporters (Eternas seguidoras de Young Saeng) *'Posición:' Vocalista Principal.thumb|190px *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Talentos:' tocar el piano, gran habilidad vocal, ingles(fluido), japones(basico-ocasional). *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, escuchar música *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) graduado de la escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl *'Lema:''' No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best) *Suele ser muy callado frente a las camaras y deja que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501 aseguran que en casa no es así. *Es un ex-Ulzzang *Sus perfumes favoritos son Kenzo y Channel. *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse de SS501 y tubo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros. *En un programa confeso que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. *Durante esta epoca sufrio mucho por la falta de dinero. *Al principio estaba preocupado porque todos los miembros según él, parecían estatuas hermosas a diferencia de él. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de ss501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones , ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Era aprendiz de SM Entertainment, pero la dejo y debutó en DSP Entertainment *En su primer concierto rompio a llorar despues de su presentacion junto con los demas miembros. *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de ''Love Like this ''de SS501 con una version en Inglés Video *Young Saeng contó que había tenido 4 novias. *Aunque no lo pareszca Young Saeng y el lider Kim Hyun Joong son idolos que son reconocidos por su trato muy cordial entre ellos ya que desde jovenes se trataron con mucho respeto. *Los miembros no entienden su relacion con el lider Kim Hyun Joong ya que nuca los vieron discutir o incluso burlarse del uno al otro. *Algo extraño es que cuando sale con el lider Kim Hyun Joong su manera de hablar cambia en un 100% ya que son perfectos amigos de fiesta. *Tienen una de las mejores relaciones desde su separacion temporal del grupo ya que algunas veces se les ven juntos. *Salio con el lider de SS501 a tomar unos tragos despues de el debut de los dos. *Ha asistido con este mismo a conciertos del grupo femenino Girl Generation. *En ocasiones paso navidades con el lider. *El y Kim Hyun Joong hicieron un escandalo por ser grabados por una persona en Japon, donde salian con dos chicas de una tienda (dato incierto). *Fue uno de los ultimos en escojer una nueva empresa para representarlo. *Termino firmando en la misma empresa que Kim Kyu Jong. *Su primer mini-álbum salio a la venta el 28 de abril de 2011. *El 19 de abril, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canción se fracturó la mano en el salon de ensayos, entonces fue ingresado al hospital poco después. *Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada, Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. *Despues de haberse fracturado la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011. *Aun con su mano fracturada se presento a la grabacion de de un programa que hizo que los propios protagonistas estuvieran muy sorprendidos por su valentia que hizo y asi las fans pudieran ver a su idolo. *Con su cancion “Let It Go”, ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y, también No. 1 en la lista de popularidades diarias. *Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyun-joong de SS501 pisaron de nuevo juntos el escenario el 26 de junio del 2011 con la canción TWIST KING. *El y Kim Hyun Joong dijeron que Saeng tiene una imagen de chico malo en Japón, ya que se mantiene muy callado y sólo hasta que las fans griten su nombre, el sonrie. *Heo Young Saeng en una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut asi que el pensó que se dedicaría a ser estilista. Ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido y por eso le parecio divertido, así que pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. * Heo Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los tres mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales, este esperado musical empezo sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. * En su ultima presentacion de ´´Los Tres Mosqueteros``, Young Saeng no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. * Heo Young Saeng participó en la canción My Love de Kim Kyu Jong en su primer mini-album como rapero. * En un principio la cancion con la que debuto Kim Kyu Jong era de el llegando hasta grabarla pero despues la empresa decidio darsela a Kyu Jong. * Acompaño a Kim Kyu Jong en su debut al lado del maknae Hyung Jun. * Heo Young Saeng participara en un drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenara el 27 de febrero en KBS. * Es fan de la actriz Song ji hyo * Odia el pescado crudo por su olor y tambien la papa. Por tanto, no come sushi. * Suele responder los tweets de las fans de una manera muy bromista. * Se preocupa mucho por su imagen, especialmente su cabello. * Kim Kyu Jong dijo que a Young Saeng le gusta mucho rapear aunque casi nuna lo haga. * En esta misma entrevista Kim Kyu Jong comento que cuando ya habian debutado la gente lo criticaba mucho al igual que a Young Saeng marcando los corazones de los dos. * La peor critica que les hicieron fue cuando se dijo que SS501 solo triunfaria sin ellos dos. * En un concierto en Japon despues de cantar una cancion no pudo evitar llorar al igual que Kim Kyu Jong al recordar todo eso. * Ese fue unos de los momentos donde todo el grupo se reunio y se apoyo mutuamente entre abrazos y lagrimas. * Fue una sorpresa su rap en la colaboracion con Kim Kyu Jong. * Fue invitado a una boda de famosos a la cual tambien fueron Kim Kyu Jong, Heo Young Saeng e incluso el lider Kim Hyun Joon. * Canto un tema para los novios al lado de Heo Young Saeng y Kim Kyu Jong, incluso los tres se presentaron como SS501 haciendo recordar viejas memorias como la Sub Unidad del grupo. Enlaces * Pagina Oficial * Sitio Oficial *Double S 501. foroactivo *Zetboards *Ficha Asia Team *Twitter Oficial Galería Videos Video:허영생 HEO YOUNG SAENG - LET IT GO|Heo Young Saeng - Let it Go Video:Fanvid Heo Young Saeng 1st Solo Album| Video:SS501 Heo Young Saeng Let It Go Comeback Promotion HD| Video:MV Sub Español Heo Young Saeng Let It Go|SUB ESPAÑOL Video:Sub Español - Heo Young Saeng - Rainy Heart MV HD|SUB ESPAÑOL Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang